


I Don't Want You to Go

by heart_attackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Mild Wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_attackles/pseuds/heart_attackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This place is a hole, but I don't wanna go. I wish we could stay here forever alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want You to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Sam goes into the cage with Lucifer in Swan Song.

When you think of a place where you want to stay forever, this is not the kind of place that comes to mind. You think of tranquil gardens or beautiful beaches. You might even think of a place you enjoyed as a kid or your own home. You wouldn't think of here.

Not this rundown motel with its all but crumbling walls, decaying carpet, and numerous unidentifiable stains. It was unappealing enough without mentioning the rancid smells and sounds coming from next door that Dean, in all his maturity, would usually have to laugh at. 

It was a really awful place, but it's the place they want to stay forever. Because after this, Sam will be gone. He'll say yes and he'll spend the rest of his life as Lucifer's meat suit, or he'll be in the cage and Dean will never see him again. Except, of course, in the nightmares he will probably welcome. Anything to see him again. So, here, he holds him like he never has simply because he never can again. 

Instead of the rotting smell polluting the air around them, his senses are filled with Sam. He doesn't notice the lumpy mattress underneath him and he drowns out any noises apart from the sound of his little brother's heartbeat. Dean loses himself easily in the steady rise and fall of his chest. 

For a moment it isn't even hard to pretend nothing is wrong. They would get out of this bed, get some breakfast, and look into a new hunt. And he would have Sammy. No angels, no apocalypse; just him, his brother, and the family business. 

He knows that won't happen and he knows what has to be done, but in this moment he'd gladly let the rest of the world go up in flames if it meant Sam didn't have to leave him. 

"It's gonna be okay, Dean." Sam whispers.

Dean hones in on the voice and squeezes his eyes shut. He knows it won't be. 

The sacrifice is too much…

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is actually lyrics from Lover Dearest by Marianas Trench. I was listening to it when I thought of this.


End file.
